Netsuzou Trap: Where My Heart Truly Belongs
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Netsuzou Trap) Yuma is going out with her boyfriend, Takeda, but unbeknownst to her, her best friend Hotaru harbors feelings for her...so she drops some hints or two to get her attention. Will Yuma fall for her too? A sort of Remake of the original "Netsuzou Trap"


**Netsuzou Trap: Where My Heart Truly Belongs**

**Pairing: Yuma x Hotaru **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Netsuzou Trap or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…I kind of thought of this as sort of a remake of the original Netsuzou Trap manga. Honestly, to me, I cannot see myself watching it over and over due to the fact that there is some physical abuse in there, which I don't like at all. Hotaru doesn't deserve this…kind of treatment. So I'm changing things around. **

**Hotaru never had a boyfriend, which means Fujiwara is not present at all.**

**Hotaru most likely will be less manipulative as people hated her for doing that, I suppose? But all she wanted was to get Yuma's attention. **

**Less physical abuse, more fluff. If you people know me, I'm always up for fluff, unless drama is absolutely necessary. Like I said, Hotaru doesn't deserve this treatment. **

**The rest will be my own ideas. They will end up together like they do in the manga, but with only a few changes. I'll do my best on the personalities of Hotaru and Yuma as well. **

**So without further ado, here's my little remake of Netsuzou Trap!**

What started out as admiration, turns to love. Yuma Okazaki finally is going out with the one she admired since starting high school, Takeda. And it's all thanks to her childhood best friend, Hotaru Mizushina. Usually, Yuma was a nervous wreck when it came to interacting with Takeda. But with Hotaru's help and support, she was able to overcome all that and talk to him. It was like a dream come true.

Right now, it's Yuma and Takeda's date at a karaoke session. Hotaru wanted to tag along since she's got nothing else to do. They all took turns singing and dancing and having a good time for at least a half-hour or so. Hotaru even picked out a duet for the two of them to sing, which was a little embarrassing for Yuma. As she sits and watches, her eyes are focused on her best friend. Singing and having a good time with her boyfriend.

They look so good together...at least in everyone else's eyes. But for Hotaru, that's a different story. She wants the best for her childhood friend, so she keeps those secret feelings hidden inside. The song ends with Yuma a blushing mess just from standing next to Takeda and getting patted on the back for doing an excellent job.

"You were amazing!" he says.

"I-I'm not so sure if amazing is the right word for it," Yuma stutters.

"Aw, come on, Yuma-chan~" Hotaru says. "Your singing was on the spot. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise~"

"Thanks," Yuma says as she clutches the mic in her hand.

Suddenly, the phone rings and Hotaru comes over to pick it up.

"Hello? Ah, yes, of course." She turns to the duo. "Our time's up. We should go before it gets any later."

"Good idea!" Takeda says.

"Sure," Yuma agrees.

"Alright, we'll be right there. Thanks."

Hotaru hangs up the phone and everyone begins to take their school bags with and exit the room. However, Yuma gently pokes her best friend on the shoulder. Hotaru gets the message.

"Excuse us, Takeda-kun," she says. "Yuma-chan and I need to have a little talk."

"Ah, okay sure," he says nodding. "I'll be here."

Yuma and Hotaru arrive in the bathroom in front of the sinks and the pinkette is close to hyperventilating.

"Oh, my God! I can't last much longer with him!" she squeaks.

"Easy, easy, Yuma-chan!" Hotaru reaches both hands out to comfort her best friend. "You've done better since the last time you went on a date."

"A simple walk in the park wasn't good. I tried so hard to keep my composure."

"But you succeeded...with my help~" Hotaru says with a gentle smile.

"I'm so glad you came along, Hotaru." Yuma says sighing in relief. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ehehe! You know I'll always be there for you," the dark haired girl says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I always have been. Just take it easy and everything will be fine."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. You can always come to me for any advice."

"You're the best Hotaru!" Yuma gives her small best friend a hug and Hotaru returns it, hoping it would last forever.

By the time the girls exited the bathroom, Takeda was waiting for them just as he said and the three of them begin walking outside. It's a pleasant night today and a few people are walking by when they come to a stop.

"So!" Hotaru says. "I'm sure the two of you have something to say before Yuma-chan and I head out?"

"Oh, ummm..." Yuma turns to her boyfriend, blushing. "I guess I'll...s-see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Same here," the handsome guy says.

They embrace each other just for a moment before pulling away and Takeda turns his heel to leave. That embrace was shorter than with Yuma and Hotaru. The dark haired girl wanted to feel her best friend's warmth, that's all. Both girls turn the opposite direction and head toward their apartment.

In no time at all, the two are inside their rooms, changing out of their uniforms and into their night clothing after a nice bath. It is then that Yuma decides to come outside on the balcony once again for some fresh air and sure enough, Hotaru is standing there as well. What a coincidence!

"Oh, Yuma-chan~" Hotaru says. "Come to watch the stars too?"

"Uhhh, yeah, sure," Yuma says as she steps forward and put her hands on the rails, looking up at the clear night sky. "Sure is beautiful tonight, huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you..." Hotaru mutters.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I said it's really beautiful." She looks to the side with a small smile.

Yuma nods and looks up at the stars and then glances at her best friend. As the light wind blows, making her hair sway gracefully, the pinkette looks up and down at her appearance. Despite being small, she's a bit bustier than Yuma, considering her breasts are showing from the top of her shirt and she has such a cute face. Anybody could be with Hotaru, yet the dark haired girl paid no interest to anyone else but the pinkette. Now why is that?

"Yuma-chan?" Hotaru says, snapping the pinkette out of her thoughts. "You okay? You're spacing out."

"Oh, i-it's nothing, really." Yuma replies, waving her hands back and forth.

"You sure? It's rude to stare~"

"I wasn't staring!" the pinkette protests.

"Were you perhaps...checking me out?" Hotaru says, leaning close to her best friend with her hands behind her back. "I thought you were into boys, like Takeda-kun~"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuma turns and crosses her arms with a pout.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru shrugs. "Anyways, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I'm...not sure exactly. You have any thoughts?"

Hotaru rubs her chin in thought. "Hmmmm...oh! You two should come to my workplace! You know, the kitty maid cafe?"

Yuma remembers that Hotaru has a part time job at the Kitty Maid cafe and she recalls their outfits being a little...skimpy.

"A-are you sure about that?" Yuma asks.

"Of course! In fact, our service tomorrow night is pocky! You two should participate in it!"

"Oh...I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Awwww, please~?" Hotaru begs, taking her best friend's hands in hers. "This will be your chance to get even closer to Takeda-kun."

Yuma thinks about it for a moment. For one, at least she won't be wearing a kitty maid outfit. Second, she knows how the pocky game works, but she's afraid of breaking the pocky before they even kiss because she's so nervous. From the look on Hotaru's face, she's so cute up close. It's hard to say no to that face.

"Uuuuu...f-fine. But it's only for tomorrow, okay? I'm not doing anything else weird other than me doing pocky with Takeda."

"Awesome! Be there by 7:00 okay~?" Hotaru embraces her best friend, rubbing her head against the pinkette's bosom.

"I will. I'll let him know tomorrow too." Yuma strokes her childhood friend's hair with a small smile.

****Next Day****

"This is it?" Takeda asks as he and his girlfriend arrive at the cafe, hand in hand.

"Yep. That's the place," Yuma says.

"Alright, let's go in," the handsome guy opens the door for Yuma to go in first and then him second.

They are greeted by other kitten maids, bowing and saying, "Welcome back, Master!" Hotaru turns her head to notice her best friend and quickly runs toward them.

"I'll take care of those two, girls," she says.

"Okay!" The two maids trot away to service other people as Hotaru turns to the boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hotaru is wearing a short maid dress with black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached. She has a kitten ear headband on top of her head and a kitten tail attached to the back of her skirt. Her large breasts are showing from the top as Yuma stares at it for about a few minutes. Who would design such things?

"Yuuuma-chan~?" Hotaru catches her attention. "Our service will begin in a few minutes. If you mind coming with me, please?" She grabs two menus and leads them to a table for two.

"Now then, for the service to work...Yuma-chan~?" Hotaru says as she extends her hand toward her. "Would you come with me please?"

"Oh, what for?" the pinkette asks as she stands up.

"You'll see~"

The dark haired girl leads her best friend to the closet and holds out another maid outfit to Yuma, which surprises her.

"H-Hotaru!?" Yuma squeaks. "You expect me to wear such an embarrassing thing in front of...in front of...!"

"Ehehe! You're no longer a customer, Yuma-chan~" Hotaru says with a finger to her mouth. "You're now a maid who will service Takeda-kun~"

"I told you no weird things!"

"And I wanted you to get closer to him."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Yuma says.

Hotaru leans over toward her best friend, gently pressing the maid outfit against her. "Pleeeeease? For me? For Takeda-kun?"

That look again. Yuma cannot stand that sad look on her face. It's too cute. "F-fine...I'll do it..."

The petite girl smiles and hands the dress to the pinkette. "I can help you put it on, if you'd like~"

"Would you please? I don't know if it'll fit."

"Sure thing!"

In about 10 minutes, Hotaru helps Yuma put on her maid outfit, plus attaching the garter straps to the stockings on Yuma's perfect legs. The pinkette's body shakes a little as she can feel Hotaru's fingers slightly touch her thighs as she does this. And her face is so close too.

"Ummm...are you done yet?" she asks. "Your breath is tickling me."

"Almost done~" Hotaru snaps on the strap and stands up to let the pinkette adjust her skirt and then she steps back to admire her best friend. "It fits perfectly on you, Yuma-chan!"

"R-really...?" Yuma isn't so sure herself, but the dark haired girl gives her a thumbs up.

"Really, really. Now come on, your boyfriend is waiting~" Hotaru takes her friend's hand and leads her back to the table where Takeda is waiting.

The handsome guy's eyes widen in surprise at what his girlfriend is wearing. "Whoa! Yuma?"

"Ummmm...I-I'm here to serve you...M-Master...nya.." Yuma says, blushing.

Hotaru hands over a small box of pocky. "The service will now begin~"

Yuma takes out one pocky stick, moves over toward her boyfriend.

"Sit on his lap, Yuma-chan~" Hotaru says with a wink.

"Eh!? O-okay..." Yuma did not expect this from the dark haired girl at all. Just what is she planning? She does as she is told and both the boyfriend and girlfriend blush from close contact.

"Are you okay, Yuma?" he asks.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just...d-do the service, Master..." she says. She puts one end of the pocky in her mouth and leans in, signaling him to do the same.

Takeda nods in determination and bites into the other end. Hotaru watches as the two inch closer and closer, nibble by nibble. Yuma is shaking so much that it's hard for her to inch even closer. It's just a kiss right? It's her boyfriend, so what's the problem? Takeda is getting closer than her faster than she anticipated, which is surprising. So surprising that she accidentally bit off the pocky before they go any further.

"Oh, god!" Yuma backs away, cupping both hands to her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry! I got distracted."

Hotaru just smiles and shrugs. "Oh, well. It can't be helped."

"Can't be helped?" Yuma tilts her head in confusion. "I messed up the service, what do you mean-"

"Don't worry, Master~" the dark haired girl steps in, pulling out another pocky stick. "Looks like WE will give you a little demonstration~"

Yuma is so confused right now. But before she can think, Hotaru has her sit on the chair and the petite girl climbs on her lap with the pocky in her mouth. She is smiling and nodding, signaling her to go on. Yuma looks over at her boyfriend, who is stunned to see two girls do it.

"Is this really servicing him?" Yuma questions.

Hotaru shrugs and leans closer to her. The pinkette doesn't have a choice in the matter. She bites the other end and the two of them start nibbling. But strangely enough, Yuma doesn't feel so nervous. Her body isn't shaking and is moving smoothly toward Hotaru. Why is that? And then, in no time at all, the two lock lips without breaking the pocky at all. Yuma's eyes widen at the soft and moist lips she's feeling. It's totally different from Takeda's when she kissed him.

Yuma's eyes go wide as saucers and she can hardly believe she's actually kissing her best friend, Hotaru. The darker-haired girl of the two however looks cool as a cucumber and her beautiful eyes remain open, half-lidded, to gaze into Yuma's very being and...her gaze makes her feel relaxed...at ease.

Yuma's eyes go half-lidded, the "kitty girl" just about to lose herself to the caress of her best friend's chocolatey kiss...but then she turns her gaze to her boyfriend, her man, who sits there...a look of pure awe on his face and...is that a dumbass, goofy smile on his face?

...If this were an anime, Yuma could swear she's seeing either stars or hearts in Takeda's eyes.

_'...i-is...is he into y-yur-I-I mean, does he like...les-les...dang it, I can't even think straight! No! Gah!'_ It's so shameless!

The two end their kiss with Yuma gasping for air. Hotaru licks her lips in satisfaction, catching a bit of chocolate and turns to Takeda.

"THAT'S how you do it, Master, nya~" the dark haired girl says.

"Wh-whoooaaaa~" the handsome young man is stunned by this service...if you can call it that.

Yuma is a blushing mess she cannot say anything. All she can do is bow politely. Hotaru pats her on the back with a gentle smile.

"Now then, let me help change Yuma-chan back and I'll serve you two some dinner, okay~?" Hotaru says.

"Okay, take your time!" Takeda says as he waves.

The two girls make their way toward the changing room for Yuma to change back into her regular clothing.

"What in the world were you thinking?" she asks.

"Like I said, it was a demonstration~" Hotaru replies. "He enjoyed the service. What's the worry about~?"

Yuma hesitates a little. She isn't sure what to think honestly. What is Hotaru doing?

"It's just a service, not the real thing," Hotaru reassures her.

The pinkette just nods. Is it just service or is Hotaru lying through her teeth?

"I'll make you a nice rice omelet for the two of you, okay~?" she says softly. "Sound good~?"

"That...sounds nice," Yuma replies with a nod. "Thank you." She finishes getting dressed and exits the changing room.

The pinkette is at a loss. Hotaru just made a move in front of her boyfriend with the excuse of it being just service. What's going on in that girl's head anyway? She's clearly planned something just to get THIS close to her...and it worked. But somehow...she cannot get over the feeling of Hotaru's lips during the wait, even when she and her boyfriend are talking. It feels like...she wants it more. She wants those lips of Hotaru's. Those soft...moist lips.

About 15 minutes later, Hotaru serves a large rice omelet with a heart drawn in the middle with an arrow shot through it. She gives a wink at Yuma and then casually walks away to serve the other customers. Takeda is amazed how the food looks and how it is decorated.

"She put a lot of heart into that one," he comments.

"Literally...a lot of heart," Yuma mutters. "She expects both of us to eat it?"

"I guess so." He says as he scoops a piece of it off. "Here, I'll let you take the first bite~"

Yuma looks at her boyfriend, who is offering a piece of the omelet to her. It's a nice gesture. People call it an indirect kiss and she'll gladly accept it. She leans over and eats the omelet with a smile on her face.

"Mmm...it's delicious~" she says.

Takeda takes a bite of his own. "Yeah, it really is!"

Yuma had no idea Hotaru can actually cook. Was she also lying to her when she told her she can't cook in cooking class that one time and Yuma had to help her? Or did the maids help her with it? The pinkette still can't believe she did it all on her own. The couple eat the whole rice omelet until their bellies are full. As soon as Hotaru walks over to their table to hand them a check, Takeda gives her a really nice tip for the service. After that, Yuma and Takeda decide to head out, but Hotaru begs them to wait since her shift is almost over. The couple give each other looks of approval and decide to wait for her.

About 20 minutes later, Hotaru runs out of the cafe to meet up with Yuma and Takeda.

"Sorry for the wait!" she says. "But I'm here! So let's walk together!"

Yuma gives a nod and the three of them walk along the sidewalk, talking and laughing as they go. Hotaru looks up at the two taller people next to her, who are busy chatting. But her eyes are focusing on the pinkette in the middle. Her best friend, her childhood friend. So cute and beautiful. Very popular with the other students at school and good with academics. Everyone pays attention to her while Hotaru just keeps to herself. But it's for a purpose. The only person she ever talks to is Yuma herself. The reason for that is when they were little, Yuma protected her from some bullies and vowed to protect her. Since then, the pinkette was all that Hotaru thinks about. Even to this day, the petite girl wants to be as close to Yuma as possible.

Hotaru stops for a moment, making the other two stop as well and turn to the petite girl.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Yuma asks.

"Takeda-kun…do you mind if Yuma-chan and I take the rest of the way home?" the petite girl asks.

"Oh…sure. Sure no problem," Takeda replies.

Hotaru walks over toward her taller best friend and takes her hand. "Let's go, Yuma-chan."

"Ah, okay. I'll see you later, Takeda," Yuma says.

"Take care." The handsome young man replies as he waves with a smile and then turns his heel to leave.

There is silence from walking all the way toward their apartment and Hotaru leads her to the balcony. They close the door behind them and the petite girl pulls her close.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Yuma says. "Are you okay?"

"Yuma-chan," the dark haired girl says as she takes a couple steps forward after letting go of her hand and puts both hands behind her back. "You were...acting very strange when we were doing that service in front of Takeda-kun. Tell me...how did you feel after that?"

Yuma blushes furiously and puts both hands on her cheeks. "W-w-w-what are you saying? It was just service right? Just like you said!"

"You're not answering~" Hotaru sings as she turns around and leans closer to her.

"Uuuu...it felt...nice."

"Just nice~?"

"Gosh, do I have to spit it out? It's marvelous! It's wonderful! Most beautiful thing a girl can dream of!" After realizing what she blurted out, she covers her mouth with both hands.

"Ohhhh, so you think it's the most beautiful thing, hmm~?"

Yuma is so flustered by what she just said that she can't say anymore. So Hotaru takes the silence as a chance to step closer to her.

"Why don't we do it again?" she says as she cups both hands on her best friend's cheeks. "And this time...it's not service." She leans closer and whispers, "It's the real thing~"

Before Yuma can say anything, her lips are locked with Hotaru's. The same exact taste she had when she was at the maid cafe. This time, it went on longer than she expected. Hotaru's tongue is inside Yuma's mouth, caressing it with soft moans coming from both of them.

The pinkette is starting to lose her mind. This kiss...it feels too good. She cannot resist it. It's...better than Takeda's kiss, but why? Why can't she fight it? The two of them pull away to catch their breath and Hotaru licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Ehehe~" she giggles. "Thanks for the treat~"

At this point, Yuma has no idea what to do.

**A/N: Honestly, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this remake. And I hope everyone else appreciates this. Looks like I changed Yuma's personality too. To a cute, nervous wreck. XD So…for a remake, I'm not rebooting EVERY single chapter or episode like I did here. It'll have my own ideas and such. **

**Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There will be more coming soon. Have a nice day!**


End file.
